Sore Losers
by Anduril
Summary: Shohoku's opponents speakth! Beware the wrath....


Title: Sore Losers (previously known as The Accused)  
Part: One-shot  
Author: Anduril  
Genre: Non-Yaoi. (eek! Anduril wrote a non-yaoi?)  
Rating: PG (just cos there was nothing much lesson can be made here, hehe)  
Archive: OK. Email me if you wanna put it in your webby, kay?  
Eamil: d11kitsune@yahoo.de   
Warning: non-friendly intention. All fights and well, Shohoku's reply was not very nice sometimes. And oh, not to mention non-edited.  
Notes: Been busy defending Korea regarding their lucky win against Spain (sorry Rayne! *snif*), not to mention their demolition of other two superpowers of Europe, _snif_. Sooooo.... I just think of a way to apply it in the SD world. Oh! not much of a fic, just some accusations and how would they reply it. 

Add notes: Repost this fic in ff.net, originally posted in sdbc on June 27th, 2002, I figure it's easier to keep track of my fic, hence, my posting here in ff.net.   
  
Shoyo 60: Shohoku: 62  
  
**Fujima**: Firstly, I am surprised the referee didn't kick Sakuragi out in the beginning of the game. I mean, he had already have a record of going out because of his fouls. He can't stay long into the game. He always go out anyway.   
  
Besides, when a player committed four fouls, they usually have to be taken out so they won't commit anymore fouls. This grieve mistake by the coach and captain alike had cause an injury on our centre, Hanagata. I am disappointed in this unprofessional behaviour and I will file an official complaint. Such a dangerous thing to allow him in the court.   
  
And nobody can ever run as fast as Miyagi. Not only Miyagi, both Rukawa and Sakuragi can also keep up with him. Mitsui on the other hand, we all see how tired and exhausted he had become. Yet, he kept scoring his long shots. And suggesting the all-court defence, that was absurd! I mean, it had become really suspicious. What kind of training did they take? Or did they have any 'outside' help? A trip to the clinic maybe? Stimulants anyone?   
  
**Reply**: That was pathetic. What? Just that a player always get fouls and got kicked out of the game, you expect him to get it again? Well sweetheart...(Shohoku's note: That was Ayako's), it's called improvement. Learn to spell it yourself honey. Maybe you don't improve. And we do. Hence, maybe that 's why you're not satisfied with the result.   
  
And oh, about the four Shohoku players that you mentioned...hmpf! They don't need stimulants when they got Akagi as their captain. And for boring people like you, you probably don't need those attributes. But for these troublemakers, the players that you named, they need to keep their speed and agility, not to mention their stamina, to get away from troubles (or to create troubles, something nobody would want to admit). In other words, that accusation doesn't have a strong basis. And yo! As a captain, show some dignity will ya?  
  
**Hasegawa**: I saw Mitsui hanging out with some punks before. Do you really want this type of person in this sport?  
  
**Reply**: What's next? You gonna say Sakuragi shouldn't have red hair cos it disturb your vision????????? Deal with it! Mitsui's staying!  
  
Kainan 90: Shohoku 88  
  
**Takatoh**: Shohoku had disgraced the name of basketball. Firstly, basketball is a team game, and to see somebody like Rukawa single-handedly, yet, selfishly equal the score during halftime was such degrading experience to say the least. He should learn to corporate with his teammates, like Kainan did. Then maybe something can be done about it. And we can improve this game. He only taught selfishness into young people, and it saddened me to see some Junior High students cheered his behaviour.  
  
And what kind of behaviour was that? He accused me, ME! and my beloved fan, that I was such an eyesore to him? Really, what were they teaching in Shohoku? How to make people break their fan? How to be rude with their elders? All those name callings to my team, Old Man and Wild Monkey, my players were hurt by that remarks. It brought down their self-esteem, and in the end, basketball suffer.  
  
**Reply**: You talking about Rukawa? Got nothing to say, except....well....This is Rukawa. (translated as: Since when Rukawa had ever cooperate?) And about the name-calling, you talking about Sakuragi right? Sakuragi....heeeyyylooooo.....Sakuragiii.... remember????? (translated as: Since when Sakuragi started to act politely??...well, bar Haruko) You should be lucky you didn't coach Shohoku though, cos you will definitely break a lot of fans.  
  
**Maki**: Four players guarding me is too much. They wanted to place a trap so I can easilly make a foul. That is a dirty, dirty trick, and as a Kainan captain, I would like to say, I was not amuse.   
  
**Reply**: That was call a strategy you oaf! And you also play that dirty trick on us, faking the foul on us so you can get three points everytime you trying to get the ball into the basket. Admit it, if you don't do so, you wouldn't get the MVP. You wouldn't get the points you needed. Heck! Your point will probably counted to ZERO if you don't use that way. That's cos we don't think you can shoot for s**t.  
  
Ryonan 66: Shohoku 70  
  
**Taoka**: I think there was a conspiracy going on here. I mean, it was obvious the referee favoured them. Four fouls for Uozumi... all for nothing. Just because Anzai used to be in the Japan's National Team during his younger days, they wanted to 'pay' him somehow, and I used this in a nice possible way. As if trying to bring back Anzai's glory by helping Shohoku advanced to the IH. There was a pity atmosphere amongst the judges since they know Anzai was in the hospital. If the referee was not with them, I'm sure we can win.  
  
Really, it was so absurd! To see the team that previously never win a match with a score over hundred, suddenly passed hundred points in three consecutive games. And this small team, where all the members were actually chosen to be on the bench, can actually beat Shoyo and almost beat Kainan. Not to mention our team. I said something smell here... fishy really.   
  
**Reply**: Oh! let's just say... after so many times of loosing, maybe, we had enough? We finally get our act together! We're sick and tired of loosing, sick and tired of being the trashing team of the tournament, sick and tired of people making fun of us, and using us as a stepping stone. We had enough. So for the last four months, hey! guess what? We actually worked on it, trained on it, All those things can happen in four months you know! So wake up and smell the flowers, maybe it's not so fishy after all!  
  
About the game against Ryonan, let's see... we played with a bleeding Sakuragi, injured Akagi, exhausted Mitsui, four-fouls Miyagi and not-quite-100% Rukawa...and oh! on top of that, we don't have Anzai sensei. Remind us again, who actually win this game. Us right? If you can't beat us in that weak condition, then maybe the tactic was all wrong. We say...loose that losers' attitude dude!  
  
**Uozumi**: The fouls against me can be studied from different angle. And people will realise it wasn't a foul. And to think Rukawa had almost forced me to make another foul... it was disgusting to say the least. Speaking about that, Shohoku were actually happy, congratulating Sakuragi when he forced that fourth foul out of me, thus making Ryonan crippled. Ergh, this is not sportmanship! And they managed to take the lead after that, which was really dirty and I was not satisfied with it.   
  
**Reply**: hmm... Sendoh forced Miyagi's fourth foul, but you didn't say anything about it? And what about your borderline foul? that was a foul, but the referee didn't blow the whistle. It happened at least twice. And for the last six minutes, that was what you've been doing. You didn't play basketball, you only play your foul game.(Sakuragi's note) So that makes you the Foul King! nyahahaha!!!  
  
**Sendoh**: _smile amusedly_ Poor Shohoku received so many accusations.  
  
**Reply**: hn............... (Rukawa's note). Anything can happen on the court. Anything can happen in fourty minutes of the game. Anything can happen, since the ball is round.It makes the world go round and round. That's what makes the game more exciting. But what's important is the end result. And Shohoku did what it expected to do, which is giving their best. And believe in themselves. We are strong, you know!  
  
-theend-


End file.
